Harry Potter And The Time Of Reckoning
by Fawkes-Pas
Summary: The story takes place a day after the Battle Of Hogwarts. Harry tries to break the shackles which the prophecy had over him and along the way makes some decisions which will change the whole outlook of the Wizarding World.
1. Reaffirmations, Promises, Conspiracies

Harry Potter & The Time Of Reckoning

Chapter 1 – Reaffirmations, Promises, Conspiracies and a Shocking Encounter

An AU take on the happenings after the Battle Of Hogwarts. There maybe some discrepancies with the canon in relating with the events of the 7th book. Please consider that as a part of my vision and take those incidents to have taken place in my AU as well. Thanks.

The talk in Dumbledore's office where Harry explained the clues and the scenario to Hermione and Ron never happened in my fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Potterverse. That's total JKR domain. Just dabbling with the characters for the sake of creativity. Not using this story for any monetary gain.

Sunlight streamed in to illuminate the Gryffindor tower and usher in the dawn of the new day. Harry opened his eyes and relaxed for a bit before tensing up and reaching for his wand under the pillow. Then the events of last night came rushing back in to his mind.

The Battle of Hogwarts… The destruction of the last inanimate horcrux… Voldemort's ultimatum… Him dying from the Avada Kedavra… Meeting with Dumbledore at the Kings Cross… Coming back to life… Neville killing Nagini… And finally the duel and the resultant death of Voldemort…

Feeling a deep sense of sadness within him Harry roused from his bed to think on the events which happened last night.

Just thinking about the duel gave Harry an immense sense of relief. Knowing it was all over. Knowing that his parent's had finally been avenged.

But not without loss. After all which war was? It started with Cedric. Continued with Sirius and now the last true link to his parents, Remus was killed in the Battle, along with his wife and so many others. So many lives lost, families ruined. And for what?

Just to satisfy a mad man's thirst for power and anger towards the world in general?

Contemplating on it for some more time, Harry went to take a shower. The torrent of warm water soothed his muscles and acted as a balm to take some of the underlying anguish and tension away from his body, making him ready to face the new day and with it, the second lease of life which he could now lead without the weight of any prophecy on his shoulder. He was finally free!

Going down to the Common Room Harry saw many people: students, teachers and parents alike conversing among themselves. An under-current of excitement was in the air and the relaxed atmosphere was evident and considerably heartening. There was a brief lull of silence when everybody saw Harry standing at the foot of the stairs and soon after that the Room exploded with cheers and hurrahs with everybody wanting to show their appreciation just by generating the noise to outrageous levels. Soon Harry was down the stairs and congratulated by everyone present. He was thankful for the words of gratitude from the parents and teachers and his slight exasperation at again being the center of attention was not enough to make him not revel in the moment.

Soon he saw Hermione and Neville rushing towards him. Hermione reached first and she hugged him for all she was worth. Harry laughed while hugging her and swung her around for good measure, the liberating feeling being emanated from him palpable to anyone around him. Hermione gave a squeal at his antics and he let her down, both with tears in their eyes and a smile on their faces. Neville hung back to give the close friends a moment and then patted Harry on the back. Harry smiled at the "other child" of the prophecy and said "You did complete the task which I told you to do." It wasn't a question, both knowing what he meant and Neville replied with a simple nod of the head. Harry replied "Couldn't have done it without the help mate."

The reunion of the three friends was interrupted with McGonagall coming over to them. She said, "Hope you had a good night's sleep Mr. Potter." with a slight upturn of her lips indicating her appreciation and pride towards her young charges. Harry smiled and nodded. Then the usually stern Head of the House gave a full smile and hugged him. Harry a little surprised at first, hugged her back with a look of amusement on his face, never expecting it from the usually unflappable Headmistress. With all other teachers present there bestowing him with congratulatory words and gestures, Harry made his way to the Common Room entrance and with Hermione and Neville behind him. He needed to go to the Hospital Wing to see Remus and Nymphadora one more time. To express regret and sorrow on the life lost and to make a promise to them to keep their child protected and without harm. Speaking of that,

Harry turned to Hermione and asked "Hermione, where was Teddy?"

Hermione looked at him and said, "I found out that he was with Tonk's mother, Andromeda during the attack." And then with a look of realization on her face, said "Harry, She doesn't know." Harry looked at her with anguish in his face and resolved to talk to her as soon as possible. Harry then composed himself and said "I will be going to the Infirmary now to…" He faltered, "see Remus." Hermione and Neville understood and told him that they will tag along.

When reaching the Hospital Wing, he saw the entire Weasley clan on one side with the body of Fred lying on the bed. Harry held back a gasp and made his way to them. Arthur having seen him first got up and came towards him. The tense posture belied a sense of trepidation about this talk. Arthur said, "Good to see you up and about Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry replied that he was well and said, "I am here to see Remus. I am truly sorry for the loss of Fred." with tears in his eyes. Arthur solemnly nodded and thanked him for the gesture. In the mean-time Ron and Ginny saw Harry and came up to him. Harry looked at them with sadness in his eyes and before he speak, Ron said snarkily "Came to see how the family is doing Potter?" and before Harry could reply, said "You are not welcome here right now. So don't bother with your false words of comfort." Harry totally caught unawares just replied sadly "He was my friend too Ron. Infact you guys have been like a second family to me since I was re-introduced into the wizarding world. He is more of a family to me than a friend." Ron was about to say more but Arthur held him back and said, "Harry, please. This may not be the right time to talk. The loss of Fred is still fresh and the harsh words…" He looked at Ron sorrowfully "said is only the grief talking. We will meet up with you later." and he led Ron back to where the family was staying. Harry looked at Ginny and saw a haunted look in her eyes which he never wanted to see on any of his friends. He moved towards her but she took a step back and said, "Not now Harry. Please… Just give me some time." And with tears in her eyes, she returned back.

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Mr. Weasley is right Harry. It is just the grief talking. Ron will come around in no time." Harry looked at Hermione and said, "The loss of a family member will have an impact Mione. If he wants to blame me to cope with the pain, I will let him. But he has to realize that we all have lost someone." And with that he went towards Remus. Seeing Madam Pomfrey near the body and looking at him, he nodded in her direction and asked, "May I have a moment alone Madam?" Pomfrey looked at him intently and then moved clear letting Harry have his moment with Remus.

Harry looked at Remus' corpse and with tears in his eyes, said "I am so sorry Remus. This shouldn't have happened. You and Tonks were not meant to depart this early. You were meant to have more time with Teddy and .." Harry shuddered "me. I had so many questions. About my parents, about Sirius, about the rivalry you all had with Snape. I wanted to ask many things in case I survived the war. And now that I have, only to find you have gone." He bit back a sob and composed himself. Continuing he said "I just wanted to say that you did the right thing by marrying Tonks and to stay with her during her pregnancy. I am also sorry was yelling at you like that at Grimmauld. I wanted you to see that your child was more important." Now turning towards Tonks and looking at both he said, "I will take care of your son and will constantly tell him how wonderful you both were. How extraordinarily lucky I was to have known you both. I will never let you guys down in regards to my duties towards your son. Thank you for making me his Godfather." He then took a shuddering breath and let the tears out. He cried silently in the memory of the fallen and with the tears resolved that he would do his best to honor the memory of them and the Marauders by raising Teddy well.

After what seemed like hours, but was infact only 10 minutes, he looked up, feeling like a great load was off his chest. He turned and saw Hermione and Neville come towards him after talking in low voices with the Weasley's. He gave a weak smile to Hermione when she made eye contact. He could see the concern which she had for him in her eyes and tried to show that he was on his way to recovering emotionally from his ordeal. He then saw the Weasley's and the way they were just staring listlessly ahead. George in particular looked absolutely shattered. He wanted to go to them, offer some sort of comfort but knew he had to give some space to the family to let them deal with this on their own terms. Ron's reaction was indicative of how distraught they felt as Mrs. Weasley had yet to come up to him and offer some sort of verbal acknowledgment of his presence. Remembering how Ginny looked at him just made it hurt more. He let out a shuddering breath and told his friends that he would be going for a walk out on the grounds and urged them to stay with the Weasley's and help them deal. Hermione looked a little hesitant but on looking at Harry's pleading expression, she relented. With a final look towards Fred and casting a silent prayer heavenward with an apology for him, he went outside.

On passing from the Infirmary he wandered to the Great Hall, the place where it all happened. Harry started getting flashbacks on how the scene played out. His massive revelation regarding the Horcruxes, The Elder Wand, who the real master of it was and Snape's real loyalties. He had revealed too much. As a confirmed holder of the Elder Wand, he would have many enemies in lieu of the wand's history which has been marred with violence and blood. He still had it strapped on his wrist in a holster.

Wondering what to do with it, he almost missed the sight of Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and oddly enough Daphne Greengrass, sitting at one of the tables at the end of the Hall, near the door. Luna saw him and called out "Harry!" Harry jerked from his musings and saw all three of them looking at him with admiration and a slight bit of awe. He sighed and went up to them. Smiling at all the three of them he asked "How are you three feeling?" Luna in her unique style said, "We are fine but you seem to have been attacked by the Nargles again. They seem to always get attracted to the person when they seem to be recollecting something." It wasn't the first time but Harry marveled on how Luna seems to have a unique outlook to the world and how she always seemed to assess the situation correctly in her own roundabout way. Again he felt a pang of guilt for not knowing Luna until his Fifth year. She would have been a great emotional comfort to him in some of his ordeals.

He acknowledged all three and said a little amusedly "So, it seems the houses finally unite as I see a Gryffindor conversing with a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. What gives?" Susan and Daphne chuckled at his dry humor and Luna just smiled. Susan took the initiative this time and said, "Just reminiscing on yesterday's events Harry. We all were at the front-lines and we were discussing on some of the events. To fill up some of the blanks which were left." The statement implied was that having some sort of companionship helped them deal with the trauma which was caused by last night events. And of the events before it as Harry realized that Susan's aunt had died in the summer of his sixth year. Harry ran a hand through his hair and said, "Want some help with that?" Looking at Susan's and Daphne's shocked expression and Luna's speculative one he clarified, " I have a feeling that my life's troubles are not yet over. Since Luna has been a trusted confidante for more than a couple of years now, and you being in company of her discussing what you have been, must mean that there is a semblance of trust between you three, I am willing to share some of the things which happened yesterday as it will be a matter of public record anyways." Daphne nodded at that and said, "That's right Pott—err Harry. We would like to know some things which we clearly must have misheard. Regarding the Elder Wand perhaps?"

She was fishing. Despite her being a Slytherin, Harry kept the tone of the conversation at a neutral one and called her on it, "Fishing for information Daphne? I said I would give you information. Didn't say how much." He smirked as Daphne raised an eyebrow. Now as he thought about it, she was always aloof from the other Slytherins, only really hanging around Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. He was brought out of his musings when Luna replied a little condescendingly, "Oh come on Harry! You know you will tell us the relevant information. It's not like we can nark this to anyone without other rumors will flow out regardless. You should know how Hogwarts works by now. If we know the truth, we can spread enough rumors to make it sound more unbelievable than the next and just make it the stuff of legends. After all I have never been part of a real conspiracy."

Harry was stunned on hearing that. This would be perfect. He would be able to make happen what he wanted to in the first place and also take most of it out of his chest. He looked at all three of them and asked grimly," That is quite the leap of trust I will be making. Care to share the reason of why should I make that Luna?" He didn't mean it to come out as biting, but that's what it sounded like. Luna however in her unflappable self replied, "I can just say that we have helped each other out from some tough situations this year in school before I was taken captive. I think that should appease your curiosity?" Harry felt bad at calling her out like that. She was held captive at Malfoy Manor and she had undergone tremendous stress and agony in that period of time. If she trusted the other two witches then he would too. He finally said, "I am sorry Luna. Didn't mean to sound so uncaring. Ofcourse I trust your judgment but this was a delicate matter which required me to be a little discreet. However your theory has more merit. Ok. I will tell you guys what I think I can tell."

And so he told them. He told them about the Elder Wand. However he didn't say that he is the rightful master of the Deathly Hallows. He told them about Snape's relation with the fiasco and the so-called sacrifice. He turned skeptical regarding Snape when after hearing that story, Daphne scoffed and said, "Really Harry? How naive are you?" Harry felt a little indignant at that but let Daphne continue. " Snape gave the prophecy to The Dark Lord. He ensured your family to be targeted. He knew it related to a new-born child. But still he went forward and told it anyway. That is cruel and unfeeling. Only when he realized that the Potter's are targeted and The Dark Lord doesn't leave survivors did he turn towards Dumbledore. He has baited you in so many ways in your time here at Hogwarts. We all have seen it. And now knowing his past regarding your family I am surprised. He owes more to you than you can fathom. With the right words to the right contacts in the ministry, he would have been in Azkaban with his betrayal being perceived as notorious as Sirius Black's. I guess Dumbledore went an extra yard for him." Harry interrupted her by clarifying that Sirius was innocent of all the charges against him and who the real culprit was. He also told them about the circumstances of his demise. Here Susan interjected rather angrily," And you didn't tell any of us anything about this? We could have done something! My aunt…" She shuddered at the memory but ploughed on anyway "She could have done something had she known. She could have given a capture on sight order instead of kill on sight which was the original one." Harry was now really getting quite angry at how he had kept himself aloof from most of his Hogwarts colleagues. Luna realized that and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said," Live in the present. Remember the past. And look forward to the future Harry. No use agonizing on what you could have done. With your current fame, you could get Sirius' case reopened and get him an official pardon posthumously. It will be good for you and would do his memory justice. But we have digressed, Please continue."

Harry nodded and continued with the story of how he became the master of the Elder Wand and the now famous battle of Hogwarts. He didn't tell them anything about the Horcruxes either. That knowledge would be better if it stays buried. It would be better to let the World assume that Voldemort stayed alive using the darkest of unknown rituals instead of a knowing how he did it.

After finishing his story, he looked at all three and tried to gauge their reactions. It was Daphne who spoke first, "Damn Potter! This story could be viable to be the stuff of legends which we had in mind. Not to worry though we will keep our part of the deal and help you with spreading the rumors on your victory." Harry, seeing a sort of glint in her eyes as she said the comment, replied rather boldly, "If you need more info Greengrass, my doors are always open for a blonde exquisite beauty like you." Daphne didn't react to that apart from a slight widening of her eyes. While Susan laughed at the obvious flirtation and Luna stared with her normal far-off look.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and regarded all three of them with a grim expression. He said, "I have told you most of what I know. Please be careful with this. I have started to believe that Knowledge is Power and currently you are sitting at a truck-load of it." The girls nodded and said that they would not betray the trust he had bestowed upon them.

Somewhat relieved at hearing that, Harry departed to the grounds which was intended destination. He stood near Dumbledore's tomb and brought out the Elder Wand. He looked at it mesmerized by it. He was in two minds as to whether remove it from his possession or to keep it. He had brought his Holly and Phoenix feather wand with him too. His first thought was to reject the Elder wand. However he realized that being the Master of Death would mean so much more than just power. It would place him at a position where he could work for the good of the Wizarding World. He had realized that this society needed influential figures to help guide them into a successful future. For all berating which people do regarding the current state of the Wizengamot or the Ministry, none of them have stepped forward and tried to improve it. Dumbledore tried to do it as the Chief Warlock but he couldn't achieve the harmony in terms of ideals and goals. Also the way he was ousted from office during Harry's fifth year made him think on some of the political maneuverings which could be done if he had the clout to actually keep a handle on it. This led him to believe that keeping the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak would be in his favor. Harry waved the Elder Wand and whispered "Accio Resurrection Stone" and within a few seconds, he could hear the stone hurtling through the air in his grasp. Harry took out the cloak from his robe and covered it around his body. With the Elder wand in one hand and the resurrection stone in the other, Harry looked around trying to figure out if anything would happen. Suddenly he felt a glow emanate from within the Elder wand and engulf his body, not unlike what he felt when he touched his Holly and Phoenix feather core wand for the first time that fateful day in Ollivander's.

Harry was shocked. Did the Elder Wand bond with him? Did the Wand choose the Wizard this time? Instead of him winning the wand? Also the resurrection stone seemed to have disappeared. He could feel it in his presence though. He tried calling it to him but it wouldn't come. He was perplexed. Also the Invisibility Cloak seemed to have lost its power. Now it seemed like a shimmering cloak and no longer had the powers of invisibility. Harry decided to try something. He just willed himself to be invisible. And to his surprise, it worked. He could now turn invisible at will and it seemed that it was as powerful as his cloak earlier was. Harry was in awe with the power he held but also couldn't help but ponder the repercussions of his action this fateful day.

A cackling laughter brought him out of his reverie. He looked to the direction of the sound and saw a man, with the palest of skin he had ever seen. He had long white hair and was carrying a sword and wearing an armor to protect himself. The man was well dressed and held himself with a grace and poise. Harry saw the man moving towards him and he quickly pointed the Elder wand, a curse at his lips. The man merely gave him an amused look and said, "Relax child. I am just here to confirm what I felt a few moments ago. Oh how wonderful a day today has turned out to be? This will herald a change in the world order. Oh how long I have waited for this?" The man looked positively gleeful. Harry still keeping his wand trained on the man, said stoically, "I am afraid I will treat you as a hostile until you confirm your intentions as otherwise. Who are you and what do you want?" The man replied, "I have gone by many names child. But today I call myself Arthas. We could have a tête-à-tête right here but you would be hard pressed to win without any alarms being raised. And I really mean no harm. Just here to meet The-Man-Who-Won is it?" The man jeered mockingly. Come to think of it, the man (Arthas, Harry reminded himself) had a mocking tone in his voice since the moment he came to the grounds. Arthas continued, "I see you have united the Hallows. That is good. We will meet again young Harry. I know who you are and what the significance of your actions today is? You will need my help in your endeavors. Are you willing to ask for it?" Before Harry could reply Arthas added, "Take your time. No need to hurry. You will eventually realize what I speak of. When you do and you want my help, come to any place which is capable of absorbing the ambient magic around and draw this symbol." He drew a symbol with his sword and whispered a few words. Suddenly Harry could feel a slight tingle and try as he might he couldn't remove the image of the symbol out of his head. He glared back at Arthas who just smirked at him and said, "The spell I cast won't harm you in anyway. It is just going to help you remember. When you draw that symbol with your wand on the ground of any place which fills the criteria I mentioned, I will find you and then" He cackled again "we will talk." With that he disappeared just when McGonagall and the others came upon the horizon. Hermione came up to Harry with panic visible in her face. She hugged Harry and started feeling him for any injuries or any indication of it thereof. McGonagall came upto him and said, "Mr. Pott.. Harry, the castle gave an indication of a deep magical surge from here around 5 minutes ago. Do you by any chance know anything about it?" Harry looked at the Headmistress and then back at where Arthas was standing, the only thing on his mind was "What the hell just happened?"

**A/N : Review Review and review. How do you like my story? Your suggestions on improvements in the story line? Please answer. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Laws Of The Goblins Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Potterverse. That's total JKR domain. Just dabbling with the characters for the sake of creativity. Not using this story for any monetary gain.**

Chapter 2 – The Laws of Goblins Part 1

The words of enquiry from McGonagall and the rest just became background noise in the cacophony of thoughts that were swirling in Harry's mind. He was trying to come to grips with his actions and its consequences. Arthas' arrival and subsequent delight at the merging of the Hallows raised familiar alarm bells which had Harry in a troubled state of mind. Quite frankly yet again, he was left with missing pieces of a puzzle that was his life, with him trying to fix it all or wait for an event which will explain it all in the most life-changing of ways imaginable.

So immersed was he in his thoughts that he didn't realize when he was led to the Great Hall. He only snapped out of it when he saw the glare of the light in his eye from the tables. He could see Luna, Susan and Daphne were still present at the table giving the incoming entourage a curious look. When he finally looked around, he could see the look of concern on McGonagall's face and that of panic on Hermione's. Realizing that his being comatose wasn't helping anybody, he softly replied, "I am alright. It was nothing special. I was about to lay Dumbledore's wand beside him when the wand glowed. It seems the Elder Wand has bonded with me."

Ignoring Hermione's gasp and pointedly looking towards the three girls he continued, "I was expecting this. It seems the wand has recognized the wizard this time. I am not sure on this development and I guess a talk with Mr. Ollivander is long overdue."

Hermione then made her presence felt quite sternly, "I would like to accompany you in to meet Ollivander. I would like to know how this happened and the implications which it can have."

Harry was going to reply to that when Hagrid chose to interrupt the impromptu meeting. Panting from exertion and looking at McGonagall, he declared, "Headmistress McGonagall! Goblins! Around 20 of them! Coming towards Hogwarts! Demanding to meet you!" With that almost everybody stiffened. The Goblins were notable in their absence in the Battle of Hogwarts and nobody had forgotten it. McGonagall replied irritably, "Bring them to my office Hagrid. Let's see what they want with us now. After the Battle is won!"

Hagrid then hesitantly added, "Uh.. They demand Harry also be there." With that everybody turned to look at Harry who had a stoic expression on his face. Then, turning to Flitwick, he asked, "Would you accompany us to the meeting Sir?" Flitwick just nodded in reply. Harry then faced Hermione, Neville and Luna while motioning Susan and Daphne to listen in. He asked them to wait for him and he will explain the details of the meeting.

All of them agreed albeit reluctantly and then the trio of Harry, McGonagall and Flitwick moved towards the Head Office while indicating to Hagrid to let the Goblin Entourage to the Head Office.

The Boy-Who-Lived and the two Professors had to wait only a couple of minutes before the Goblin representatives showed up. Only two of the Goblins had come up to the office. With perpetual sneers in their face one of the Goblins introduced himself. "My name is Argo Blacktooth. One of the members of the Elite and our delegation is here to summon one Harry James Potter to appear before the Goblin High Council. He is to be questioned within our territory and under our laws with no outside interference from the ministry." The professors were shocked at hearing that and after a moment, Flitwick asked, "On what charges?" Argo, on hearing Flitwick's question scowled and said, "None of your concern Half-Breed! That is to be decided when he has been thoroughly questioned and only then the charges will be levied."

Harry had been listening with growing ire to the Goblins subpoena. On hearing the blatant disrespect to Flitwick, he interjected rather coldly, "It seems that even after Voldemort's demise, the bigotry is prevalent. Do I need to remind you that you are at the moment guests in this Institution?" McGonagall and Flitwick tried to warn him but Harry ploughed on "You seem to think you own the ground which you walk on. Yet this is not the case. So be a quiet little messenger which you are and answer this? Do you need to escort me now or can we fix a time and place to meet and discuss these questions?" Harry said with a mocking tone in his voice.

The other Goblin, who had been quiet so far chuckled and replied, "Certainly Mr. Potter. You will have your answer. The certain callousness in the tone of your voice will be overlooked, for now." The Goblin grinned rather cruelly. "However that doesn't belie the fact that the charges you face are serious. You have to accompany us post haste to the meeting with the Council."

Harry turned his attention to the other Goblin and asked, "Can I bring an advisor to the questioning? Or is it supposed to be a hatchet job?" The Goblin grinned at that "Yes. You may bring an advisor to this meeting. We will give you sometime to get presentable and then we will leave for Gringotts." With that the two Goblins left the Head Office, leaving the three occupants to their own thoughts.

Harry slowly broke out of his musings and turned to Flitwick and asked, "Professor.. Your thoughts?"

Flitwick looked at Harry gravely and replied, "This has the potential to be serious Harry. The Goblin High Council only sits in session for matters related to the Goblin clans. Convening for a human is as rare as it is alarming."

Harry listened to Flitwick calmly and then replied, "Any idea on how to navigate the issue in my favor?"

Flitwick looked at Harry calculatingly and then replied, "Harry. The Goblin High Council consists of the Head of 12 clans of Goblins from all over Europe. As we know, convening at Gringotts means that they were called by the clan residing here and the issue most likely emanated from this territory. What surprises me is that all clans convened for this. That means that they are going for the proverbial kill here."

Harry nodded and said absently, "I think I know what the case pertains to. It must relate to the break-in which Hermione, Ron and I conducted in Gringotts. That has to be it. No other logical explanation comes to mind."

Flitwick nodded at that and then replied, "The 12 members haven't gotten along in recent years so you may sway the verdict in your favor by currying up to the clans. Only you will be allowed to speak although you may take any advisors you want to the meeting."

Flitwick hesitated and continued, "Harry. Remember two things. Appeal to the Goblin's greed. They will listen if you manage to provide an offer which they cannot refuse. As seen from the reaction of Blacktooth, they think nothing of you. But your family is one of the oldest in the Wizarding World. They, being a warrior clan, respect longevity in a line. Also, any deal made should be in writing and signed in blood. That is the only honorable deal for the Goblins. An oath or vow doesn't mean anything for them.

Harry stared at the diminutive professor and nodded his thanks. He then looked towards McGonagall, who was listening to the conversation pretty intently "I would like both of you to attend the meeting this…. meeting with me."

Both the professors nodded and McGonagall said, "We will meet in 15 minutes at the Great Hall Harry."

Harry nodded and left for the Gryffindor dorm. Upon reaching the dorm, he walked silently past the throng of people trying to get his attention to his room and looked for some formal dress to wear. On accomplishing that, he went back down and trekked his way to the Great Hall. There, he saw McGonagall and Flitwick waiting for him with the Goblins. He then looked beyond them to see Hermione and the others were still present there. He went towards them and said to Hermione, "It was regarding the break-in which we conducted. The Goblin demands answers. And I shall give it to them."

Hermione looked a little fearful at that and replied, "Harry. That could be dangerous. We did commit a crime and… Come to think of it, why only you have been called out? Why not all three of us?"

Harry looked at her and said, "I have an idea as to why. But for now, know that I will do everything in my power to wipe the slate clean with the Goblins. For all three of us."

"Let me come with you Harry. We will face this together."

"I really can't Hermione. I can't give them more ammunition than they already have. Which seems to be a lot. Don't worry. I have a plan as to how to tackle this issue."

The Harry looked at the other four people there who were listening in and nodded to all of them, giving a small smile to the three girls. Harry then hugged Hermione and departed with the Goblins.

The walk to The Hogwarts Gates was silent and on reaching there, The Goblins gave a portkey to the three and then upon touching that portkey they all vanished.

Harry and the professors landed at the Gringotts main lobby and then were escorted to the inner offices of the bank. Flitwick was whispering to Harry as they were going towards the meeting chambers. "The leader of the Goblin clan in England is Ragnok. There will be two leaders from the GermanMountain clans, Blacktooth being one of them. Three from the Forest clans near the RhineRiver. One from the ScottishHighlands and another from the Irish. Two from the Scandinavian Mountain Ranges and two others from near the Italian peninsula. The charges and the proceedings will be levied by Ragnok upon you and as such will make it a direct fight with between him and you. The others are just here for announcing the verdict as a jury of sorts."

Harry nodded to all that and as he was trying to wrap his mind around around it, they had reached the Meeting Chambers.

The Chambers itself was a dimly lit room. It contained 12 seats which were spaced to form a circle with the accused to be sitting at the center facing them. The advisors were outside the circle clearly indicating that they can observe but not interfere. The room was decorated with statues of what Harry thought to be prominent Goblin figures throughout their history.

Harry looked at the 12 seats and saw them to be empty. He had since the confrontation with the Goblins been anxious and restless. Though outwardly showing a calm front, inside he felt a maelstrom of emotions running through him. As he was led to the center of the circle, a gong sounded and the Head Goblins came out of an antechamber and started sitting on their designated seats. On reaching the center, Harry scoffed at the chair which was placed for him. He then brandished his wand, waved it and conjured a comfortable sofa to sit on.

If the Goblins wanted a show their superiority, damned if he backed out.

The Goblin guards in the room bristled on seeing this but did nothing. The 12 seated Goblins merely raised their eyebrows and one of them chuckled. Harry turned to the sound and found that the Goblin, who came with Argo to escort him, was also present.

Before he could think any further, a gong sounded and the Goblin seated in the middle rose up and announced, "I am Ragnok Aurclodd! Leader of the Goblin clan dwelling here in England. We have convened here today to question Harry James Potter on the break-in which occurred at Gringotts on 1st May 1998. Let the proceedings begin!"

**AN : Hope you like the new chapter. Will update the next one within the week. A little late with this update. I will be trying to update the story on a weekly basis. Though sometimes it could be a little late as two/three ideas go round in my head and i m not sure on how to jot everything down. :)**


End file.
